Switch!
by CoffeeLoverRie
Summary: Forced to cross-dress as your twin brother and attend to school as him and live in the school sports dorm for one month. Ever heard of it? Sounds disastrous, eh? But that's exactly what happens to me. Oh, did I mention that my dormmate is the most infuriating person I have ever known? But even so, what's that fluttering feeling in my heart?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! **

**Beta-read by: _BlackIceReiya  
><em>Thank you so much for beta-reading my story, Aya, you're the best! If it weren't for you, this story won't be great as it would be, so thank you. And thank you for giving me great advice and helping me out! You're the greatest! And again, thank you very much! **

* * *

><p>Rin hated her brother for asking such a favour like this.<p>

Currently, he was staring at her with those huge sapphire blue eyes widened into undeniable puppy eyes.

"Explain this to me, why the fuck would I want to go into a mixed school dressed up as you?" groaned Rin, massaging her temples with her fingers. This had been going on since morning and frankly, she's getting tired of his brother's shit.

His ears perked up as she let out strained words. "Excellent question, my lovely younger sister!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well," he coughed lightly, getting ready to explain it to her for the tenth time. "You see, my girlfriend, Lenka, badly wants to go on a trip. To Paris. So, I, being the great boyfriend I am, bought tickets to go there... for a month. So I sort of... also... kind of, um, promised her I'll take her there. But...uh...well, school is sort of starting tomorrow... Haha...Ha. And hey! I figured you're not going to school for another month! So you can dress up as me! And...Well, go to school. And...Well... yeah."

Her twin brother, Rinto, ended with sheepish smile.

A vein popped. "Rinto... why the fuck do you think I'm going to cross-dress as you and go to your school?"

The wrath of his puppy eyes returned. "Rin! Please! If I don't go to school, they might expel me! And, and...if I do...Rei would flipping kill me!"

The mere thought of her eldest brother hunting Rinto down made her sympathize her poor elder twin brother.

"Rinto... my basketball training camp extended. So, I don't think I can help you with this. I'm sorry."

Rinto's eyes widened before slitting into a glare. "Rin, you owe me!"

Rin scoffed at his sentence. "I owe you how?"

The blond raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Remember the time when you got Rei's PS3 up the roof? And how I took the blame instead and got beaten up by him? Oh, and when you got mad at the principal and started throwing oranges at him? Yeah? And who was the person who defended you? Oh, and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" growled Rin. "But I'm not going to dress as you! I told you, this training sessions I'm gonna go are really important. Right after I start school, I'm going to join the basketball club! And for that, you need skills! If I don't get in... I..."

Rinto grinned at the blonde. "Rin! Do you know that Crypton high's really famous for its basketball club? You go play with the pros for one month! How great would that be!?"

Rin's eyes sparkled with amazement before realizing what she was up to and quickly feigned annoyance. But Rinto knows her sister. He saw that spark. And that was enough.

"Oh! And there's also the last year Summer Tournament's middle school champion team's captain attending there! And, and, he's the same age as us! Sure, you and I will both miss the first month of high school together but... isn't this worth it?"

Rin smiled at her brother and a second later, groaned at her brother's effect of charming her into cross-dressing.

"So? Is that a 'yes'?" Rinto asked, pristine white teeth shining as his voice was laced with eagerness.

Rin gave a small smile at her brother. "Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you properly."<p>

Rin tried her best to ignore the twin looks of disbelief. Her company stared- no, more like, glared at her. Oh yeah, she was definitely dead.

"Uh… yeah… um, look, like I said… Uh, I won't come for the first month of school… and I'll have to miss training camp… because… I, uh, have to dress as my brother and… attend to his school as him…" Rin trailed off, awkwardly. It's not like every day she has to tell to her friends that she's cross-dressing as her twin brother and attending to his school as him. And whose fault was all of this?

_'Rinto. Damn him, some brother he is_,' thought the rather annoyed Rin, as she listed out reasons not to go to him and strangle him to death. _'At least he could've stayed with me to deal with them_.'

"We heard you clearly, Rin, but why? You're going to miss training camp! "Yelled a girl, who was sitting across Rin. Her aqua eyes filled with concern and disbelief, never leaving Rin's own deep sky blue orbs, as her antique white eyebrows knitted with confusion. Her long hair in a intermediate colour of white and pink, with the sides, each loosely braided, held by a silvery-clothed band at the end.

"Y-yeah, Rin … you could get in a lot of trouble… you're g-going to a boy's school too, you could g-g-get hurt…" mumbled the boy, who was sitting next to the long haired, braided beauty. The boy, despite his frail, feeble figure, wore navy-blue sailor's uniform. Yellow lines clashed with the blue suit. Face flushed, the boy's clearly worried mixed with confusion his right amber eye continuously glanced at Rin, too scared to keep proper eye contact. Characterized by almost the left half covered with bandages, a sailor hat sat innocently on his head with messy locks of blond hair sticking out.

Rin groaned as she sank deeper into Indian red couch she was sitting on. Honestly, she wished her two best friends would get angry at her. At least a little. But, instead, what does she get?

The worry in her friends' eyes doubled, if possible.

THIS. She gets THIS.

The guilt of making her friends worried made her feel so… ashamed. It just made her wonder if she should just break the agreement she made with her brother.

'You'd get to play with the pros!'

Her silently nodded to herself. No, she needed to do this. She wanted to learn from them, play with them, live by them. She wanted to improve herself. She wanted to explore. Especially if she wants to beat… him. She wanted to make her twin brother happy, even if it meant going to a school filled with strangers while cross-dressing as Rinto.

"IA, Oliver, I understand your concern. Thank you very much. But… I'm not changing my mind. Call me crazy for doing something like this, but I just want to make my brother happy," declared Rin, her eyes filled with determination. The boy, Oliver, and the girl, IA, stared at their friend.

Despite the concern, IA rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. What did Rinto tell you about his school?"

"…A lot of elite basketball players attend there."

IA groaned. "Really, Rin? Is basketball the only thing in your mind!?"

Oliver meekly nodded. "I-It is Rin after all…"

Rin grinned at the feeble boy. "Thanks, Oliver!"

"…It w-w-wasn't a compliment."

Rin chuckled in response. With closed eyes, IA massaged her temples in an attempt to ease her frustration. Really, Rin takes this sort of stuff way too lightly. This is a serious violation against rules, and she could get her reputation damaged.

The female blonde grinned at IA in an effort to make her feel better. Almost feeling the playful grin from her friend, IA opened her eyes to see confident aqua eyes staring at her and as expected, a grin accompanying it. "C'mon, IA! No one will find out! It won't be that bad. Don't worry," her eyes averted to Oliver. "You too, Oliver."

This could go on for hours and hours, but IA knew, after spending years with Rin, she's too stubborn to give up on something she's set on. IA groaned as she imagined the worst case scenario: Her friend could be exposed and could get rejected by every school.

No, she's used to this. Ever since she's known Rin, the blonde was famous for getting into trouble with that mischievous nature of hers and playing pranks on people, and whenever asked 'why?', she would give the most ridiculous, ludicrous answer. Even so… the answers usually touched IA's heart.

"I punched him, he picked on Oliver!"

"I threw paint at her 'cause she kept on badmouthing you and spread lies about you."

"'Cause she sent you to detention, meaninglessly."

Not that IA would ever show it outside. Doing this, she would simply encourage the blonde. But inside… she couldn't help but have herself dipped in warmth and care at the not-so-simple gestures.

"IA?" Rin called out, cautiously. She doesn't want to get in trouble, especially after she promised IA she won't get into trouble again. She can't help it! Trouble just… follows her. "IA!"

IA snapped out of her trance and locked her eyes with aqua orbs of her friend. "You're serious, aren't you?"

This earned a firm nod from the troublemaker. "Yeah. You can't stop me."

Oliver carefully and silently observed his friends. He knew Rin would get in trouble if exposed. She would probably get banned basketball training camp, at best, suspended, or could rejected from the school she was planning to apply to.

But… he also knew Rin knew all these.

Despite the dumb-looking, yet friendly, grin, Rin was actually quite smart and had sharp senses and was very aware everything around her. She knew the trouble. She knew the risk. She knew the danger.

Then, why?

Oliver shook his head with a small smile taking over his features. Because she's Rin.

She was simply enthusiastic to learn more about basketball, and what better place than an elite school famous for its basketball team?

Ever since he's known her, he was fully aware of the Rin's attitude towards basketball. Even now, he knows she's excited to learn new moves, watch matches, play street basketball. And he also knew the lengths she'd go for basketball.

Oliver's amber eyes averted to IA. She and Oliver had known Rin ever since elementary, and obviously, the ridiculous situations she get into.

But this time, even Oliver had to admit, this has got to be the most ludicrous condition Rin had ever signed up for.

A twitch came to IA's right eye. This… is ridiculous. "Alright."

So ridiculous that even she had to go along with.

Rin threw up her hands in the air as she stood up, a face-cracking grin on her face. "Yes! Thank you so much, IA! Oliver! I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not sending you alone!"

The grin vanished from Rin's face. "HUH!? YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!?"

This got a helpless squeak from Oliver. "We- we are!?"

IA rolled her eyes at the amber-eyed boy. "No. But I'm not sending Rin alone. She has caused enough trouble and will continue to get into trouble." Rin's face morphed into guilt at the sentence. She didn't think this would happen.

Oliver looked at Rin's guilt-filled face. At least she won't agree to something crazy like this again.

Who was he kidding? She still will.

"My cousin's a second-year in Crypton High and is a member of the basketball team," began IA and observed Rin eyebrows knit in confusion. Confusion flooded into Rin's eyes. "If you go, he'll be your Upperclassman. In my opinion, I think it's safe to have someone to know about your... situation and help you keep it a secret. So, I'll introduce him to you and tell him about you cross-dressing as Rinto and I'll ask him to help you. Maybe he can help you get into the basketball club too."

"So you mean..." whispered Rin.

"Yes. You'll be going to Crypton High with him."

* * *

><p>"Rin…" mumbled Rinto as he stared at his sister who was currently dumping whatever boyishly styled clothes that came to her hand from her wardrobe.<p>

Rin stared at the white t-shirt before dumping it into a duffel bag, one of the bags she decided to take with her.

"I'm sorry." The quiet apology was soft, but firm. Rin stopped whatever she was doing and looked at her brother. Blue irises clashed with apologetic ones of the same hue.

Rin smiled at her twin brother. "I know." She's his sister. She's known him for a long time. She knew he was feeling guilty for making her do such a thing. She knew the whole time he was feeling guilty and had locked himself in their room trying to come up with an alternative method.

Out of Rin's family, Rinto was the most level-headed and calm person. Scratch that, Rinto was the calmest person Rin knew. And for Rinto to snap at Rin, asking for a favour was a huge shock to her but became annoyed after frequent requests.

Rin cursed herself for not understanding earlier. After Oliver and IA had left, she was planning to give a torturous death to her brother but changed her mind after seeing him biting his fingernails on his left hand and muttering incoherent words while he was in a crouching position with the other hand hugging his legs and head resting on his knees.

Something he did when he was very, very nervous or suffering from extreme cases of guilt. Or both.

Maybe sending her to an all-boys school alone, dressed as a guy, had made a huge impact on him, seeing that he is her brother.

The usually composed twin brother groaned, releasing all the built up frustration and guilt. Why does this have to be so complicated!? It was embarrassing enough that he was seen while doing his habit of crouching and biting his nails. But for him to lose his cool in front of his sister was so… upsetting.

It was his job to calm down his sister whenever she was troubled or furious at something. He always had to keep his tranquil nature and influence her with it to calm her and suppress her impulsive nature.

By nature, Rin was rash and reckless and only a few people could calm her down. More specifically speaking, only two people could. IA and Rinto. IA could barely keep Rin calm, but managed to in minor cases. But Rinto… he can calm her down with his nature and that was how it is and how it will be.

"Rinto! Are you okay?" panicked Rin at the uncharacteristic groan.

"Frankly speaking, no," was his reply while he massaged his temples. This guilt is killing him from the inside, making his head ache with pain. He can't hold on anymore to his rational side and blurted whatever was in his mind.

"Rin, I want to go to Paris with Lenka. Even though I don't want to get suspended by school in the first semester and get caught by elder brother, I want to go with her. I like her. But I don't want to send you there like this. It had seemed such a good idea at first, but now, it's simply reckless. As your brother, I don't want you to go, but Lenka...I…" he panted. He ran out of breath. But before he could even continue, Rin stopped him.

"Jeez, fine, fine, you want to go and you don't want me to go, you'll get caught. Rinto, just go," said Rin, her eyes directly staring into his. "I want to go and learn basketball and who knows? I'll improve enough to beat him. I'll learn new moves and… just… don't sweat it. And… you helped me so much in training and getting me out of trouble. So… uh, here's my thank you."

"Rin…" he whispered. He had thought she loathed the idea of going alone into a strange environment. But… was he so blind, he missed the mischievous smile of hers and ruled out her curious nature?

"Thank you."

Her lips tugged at the end. "Nah. Thank you." For everything you've done. For giving me a once in a lifetime helping me.

For the first time in Rinto's day today, he flashed a genuine grin at her. The nervousness is less now. The aching feeling in his heart disappeared. The invisible rock of guilt vanished.

* * *

><p>"You're sure, right?"<p>

"Yes. Now keep your head straight, it's hard for me to cut like this," replied Rinto to his sister's question. He carefully snipped the scissors through her locks of blonde hair which fell to her shoulder. Using a silky blanket to keep the fallen hair from coming to contact with her body, the cut locks easily slid to the ground.

"Make sure you don't make me look like a retard, 'kay?" she yawned, the end of her eyes tearing from exhaustion. She really didn't mind her hair being cut, but it would be relieving if it was a barber who cut her hair instead of her brother.

"You're dressing as me, Rin," replied Rinto as he calculatingly stared his sister's hair before gently shortening the hair in her side. "Of course I won't make you look like a retard."

Though he was calm and gentle, Rinto really liked to playfully bicker with his sister. He only bickered with her only, because when people saw the serene blond trying to bicker, they ruled it as uncharacteristic and ignored him.

"In that case then, make me look like a retard."

"You don't even have to try."

Rin snorted in reply. Sometimes, her brother can be childish and argue with her, but she had to admit, they were quite fun. The quarrels were simple and insulting, but none of the two took it seriously but tried to win.

"Keep your head straight, I told you."

"I am! Can't you see?"

"I'm busy cutting your hair." He combed her hair using his fingers. Something was wrong. He stared at the hair in the back. They were still long.

He pushed her head, making her look down. "Look down."

"You just said to look straight!"

"Well, now I'm telling you to look down."

"But you said to look straight!"

"Look down!"

Rin huffed but complied anyways. Looking down at the fallen locks of blonde, she quietly smiled.

She was going to an elite basketball team with the best players.

Rinto ended with another snip. "Done."

She hid the grin and waited for him to get rid of the blanket. He took it off and brushed the strands of her on her neck and moved aside. Rin stood up and went to look at herself in the mirror, but not before taking her clips and her bow.

…Was this really her?

Her usual clips and bow were gone. Her bangs were shortened, it was hard to spot it, but it was. Since her clips were missing, the bangs came into her eyes. She put the clips into its normal position, like how Rinto did, and stared into her reflection.

Her back locks were no more. It was neaterthan her earlier hairstyle, combed and obedient while her sides were almost the same, but the volume had decreased.

She looked like the carbon copy of Rinto.

Now all she had to was to go the dorm.

Rinto helped Rin pack and double-check the contents of the two duffel bags and bag pack. He mentally counted the contents.

Books? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Bandages to cover Rin's invisible breasts? Che-

Rin slapped him in the back of his head, face flushed. "What were you thinking about!?"

Rinto ignored the light pain. "Well, it's not like you have any or anything."

A vein popped. Other than being called short or puny, the only other physical defect she hated being made fun of was her breasts. She could barely fit into an A cup and being taunted by people in the basketball court enraged her and would usually get more scores when angered.

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"Yeah, yeah."

She looked away from him and her eyes fell on the abandoned bow which was sitting on the table.

"Hey… Rinto," she called out, her voice serious. Rinto looked up at the change of the mood. "Can I… take my bow?"

His eyes softened at her. "Sure. But you can't wear it on top of your head."

Rin nodded. Rinto didn't miss the distress in the small action. Of course she would ask that. How can she not?

That bow…

Rinto shook his head as memories poured in. No. Now's not the time.

Rin walked towards it and held it. She tightened the hold and brought it closer to her chest.

Rinto stared at his little sister. It wasn't hard to miss the longing and unhappiness in her eyes.

He silently walked to her and tugged the bow. She loosened her grip. Rinto didn't let the chance go to waste and took it from her.

"You can't wear it in your head. But you can wear it like this."

She looked at her elder brother, confused. He gently took her hand and exposed her wrist. He covered her left wrist with the bow and tied it. But unlike how it would usually look, huge in her head, only a small knot was there.

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock filled the room, but it had only made the people more nervous.<p>

Except for one of course.

"Yahoo!" Rin cheered and put her hands up. "I'm finally going today!"

No one replied. Obvious sorrow was evident in the room. Oliver fumbled with his fingers, IA stared into the space, dazed, and Rinto was shaking his leg.

The day where Rin would transfer to the school High was considerably far away from home and thus, she had to transfer to the dorm.

Though everyone was nervous, Rin couldn't stop shaking with excitement. Finally! She can go to the dorm!

"IA~ Where's your cousin~?" whined Rin as she flailed her arms. IA had asked her cousin to come and pick up Rin, and agreed to come and pick her up at 9 am. It was currently 9:27 am.

Not even a second had passed; a series of 3 sharp knocks to the door was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
